1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to power adapters, and especially to a socket of a power adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a socket of a power adapter comprises a live pin, a neutral pin and a ground pin, which are respectively secured in three holes defined in the power adapter. The three holes are arranged in a shape of a triangle. Correspondingly, a plug matching the power socket is in also a shape of the triangle, and is called Mickey Mouse Head type plug. However, due to the triangle shape of the Mickey Mouse Head type plug, a height of the power adapter matching with the plug cannot be minimized, which does not meet a development trend of lightness, thinness, and smallness of electronic products.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problems.